


ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY

by Daryldixon2



Series: Alternative world no Zombies [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2





	1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful evening, Daryl Dixon was at work. He works at a grocery store. He was done with his shift, and he went to his new home. It was in a suburb. He didn't mind it. Its quite peaceful. He don't see Merle anymore. He didn't want to follow Merle's footsteps. He unlocked the door and walked in. He got a text from Rick.

Rick- Hey man! Coming over Saturday. :)  
Daryl- Ok.

Daryl walked into the kitchen, and looked at what he had. He had nothing. He grabbed his keys, and left the house. He went to the store not where he works, and he saw a 2 year old girl. She was abandoned from what the sign said, and a foster mom is there. He went over there.

"You adopting her?" Daryl said.  
"Yes I am." Lisa said.  
"I'll take her." Daryl said.

Lisa had him sign and the little girl that's named Avery is now his. She had her things in his four door truck, and he brought her back in, and they did some shopping. He then brought her home and he was in the front yard and his next door neighbor Carol Peletier came over with Sophia. They're all friends. 

"Mr. Dixon can she play with me?" Sophia said.  
"She can. Her names Avery." Daryl said. "That's Sophia."

Avery went and played with Sophia and Daryl decided to have a picnic in the front yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol and Daryl were talking, and Avery came over and sat down. Glenn and Maggie Rhee came driving over. The walked over and sat down.

"Who is this cutie pie." Maggie said.  
"Daryl's adopted daughter Avery." Sophia said.   
"Oh what a sweetie." Maggie said.  
"Maggie's pregnant." Glenn said.  
"Congratulations." Daryl and Carol said.  
"Grats!" Avery attempted to say congrats.

Avery is eating her dinner and everyone was eating. After dinner, carol and Sophia said goodbye and Avery was in her room. Luckily he made it into a nursery, because he knew he'd adopt. 

 

~Saturday~ 12:30pm

Daryl had the house clean and Avery is on her little couch watching paw patrol. The door bell rang and Daryl answered it. Its Rick Grimes and his wife Michonne.

"Hey guys." Daryl said.  
"Hey Daryl." Rick said.  
"So where's this beautiful girl?" Rick said.  
"Come here baby girl." Daryl said.  
"Oh look at her. So cute." Michonne said.  
"So we came her with some news." Rick said. "Michonne is pregnant. We got a huge mungus mansion and want you Glenn Maggie carol and the Greene family to come life there. Abraham. Lori and Shane. Eugene."  
"I guess I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

So within the next week, all the friends moved into the mansion. It was huge, and there's 2 kitchens, bathrooms all over, 15 bedrooms, and more. Daryl saw his room, and Avery was taken into her nursery. It was beautiful pink. And Daryl's room us next to hers. Carl Grimes and gf Enid walked in, and Avery was giggling with joy. They all went into the kitchen, and Lori Grimes and her husband Shane Walsh were in their room.

"Oh man its huge." Daryl said. "I don't think I deserve to live in such a nice house like this."  
"For what you did with us which is a lot. You deserve it. We both have been through a lot. We helped each other through it. You're family." Rick said.

That evening after supper, Daryl and the guys are in the back and they were talking. Avery was carried around by Carl. They all went in, and Daryl took Avery and went to get her ready for bed. The sunset was such a beautiful view since they live on the ocean. Daryl bathed her, and she then followed him to her nursery, and he put her in the crib, and turned on her bright nightlight, and he went to bed himself. Just like everybody else.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Avery was awake. Bright and early. Daryl came in and picked her up. He walked into the kitchen and Shane was already in the kitchen. Avery was holding onto her stuffed giraffe. 

"Good morning Dixon." Shane said.  
"Morning." Daryl said.  
"Caught Merle again." Shane said.  
"What he done again?" Daryl said.  
"Drugs again." Shane said. "He knew that you moved but I didn't tell him it was here with us."  
"I can't have drugs around her." Daryl said.   
"We know that." Shane said. "That's why he don't know this address."  
"Well made and Shane have to go. Later." Rick said.  
"Bye." Daryl said. "Want Cheerios?"  
"Yes!" Avery said.

Daryl got her in her highchair, and gave her Cheerios. Everyone is leaving him home alone with Avery. Enid and Carl went to school. Lori to Judith to daycare then work. Glenn and Rhee work at that daycare so they took their son Hershel! (JR) and started work. Daryl has no job but the game don't mind it either. Its been set as bill free. Daryl let her play in the family as he cleaned up.


End file.
